


Apple Juice

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, domestic volleyball dorks, i think this qualifies as a crack fic but also doesn't idk, mentions of pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: The sun had just set, the sky above hues of light pink and blue. The outside of his window looked like a painting of an overgrown, reclaimed Tokyo. But Kageyama was paying no attention to this and instead, was realizing he was out of apple juice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 41





	Apple Juice

Kageyama is settled comfortably on the couch. His feet are propped up on the coffee table and he’s leaning over his phone, the upper half of his body nearly caving in on itself. He scrolls aimlessly through twitter, loudly slurping from the apple juice box that’s hanging from his mouth via straw. He settled for his current position so he wouldn’t have to  _ hold  _ the apple juice box. No, instead it could rest on his chest and his hands were free to hold onto his phone.

It’s not that Kageyama was lazy by any means. Really, he was an Olympic level athlete who had helped secure Japan a gold medal in volleyball at the 2016 Olympics. That definitely was not lazy. But the past few months had been slow. So, so slow. The world had been shut down and life came to a screeching halt. Kageyama spent his days watching the sun slowly roll by the large, bay window of his apartment that took up the entire back wall of the living room. The window looked out to a spacious ground patio for residents of his building, full of beautiful greenery that had now overtaken much of the patio since residents and landscaping services had been shut out from the outside world.

The sun had just set, the sky above hues of light pink and blue. The outside of his window looked like a painting of an overgrown, reclaimed Tokyo. But Kageyama was paying no attention to this and instead, was realizing he was out of apple juice.

Luckily, his orange haired savior had come to the rescue. Glancing up from his phone, he sees Hinata standing before, a box of apple juice hanging from his own mouth. He grabs Kageyama’s finished box and discards it on the coffee table beside the black haired boy’s feet and passes him a new box. Kageyama settles the new box in the place of the old one and can now continue scrolling through twitter.

Hinata settles into the couch beside him, stretching across the whole thing. Tilting his back, he makes eye contact with Kageyama. Everything is silent for a moment; the hum of the refrigerator and the sound of leaves rustling in the wind outside are the only sounds to be heard. That is, until the boys bust out laughing, Hinata nearly snorting apple juice from his nose. Nothing was particularly funny, but something about drinking apple juice can really take you back to those moments you had as a kid with your best friend at a sleepover. Not to mention the boys had been stuck inside the apartment for far too long and this eternal sleepover felt like it could go on for years, leaving them laughing at the smallest things.

“You look so dumb,” Hinata finally says, pulling the straw from his mouth.

Kageyama scowls, “At least I’m not a human tangerine.”

Hinata bulks at him, quickly flipping around to sit up properly. He smushes himself against Kageyama’s side, lips twisted up and eyebrows pulled in. “Are you trying to start a fight?”

“Definitely not,” Kageyama replies, shutting off his phone and casting it aside. “All of our fights usually result in a volleyball breaking something.”

Hinata hums, letting his head rest on Kageyama’s shoulder. He stares blankly at the TV in front of them, watching his own reflection. “I miss volleyball,” he says quietly. He feels Kageyama nod beside him. “At least you got to go to the last Olympics. I finally make the national team and it gets postponed,” he groans. His tone is light, but Kageyama knows how hard hitting the news was.

“You still get to go, dumbass,” he replies, deciding to keep the conversation playful, “but it’s not until next year.”

Hinata dramatically throws his head back, “I don’t wanna wait!” he whines. “And it’s not fair. I have to sleep by your stupid Olympic gold medal every night!”

“Think of it this way: by the end of next summer, you’ll have to sleep by three stupid Olympic gold medals.”

“Sounds pretty dumb if you ask me,” Hinata says, flashing a bright smile at the other boy.

Kageyama relaxes a bit at this. As long as Hinata is happy, he doesn’t mind being stuck in an apartment with him. “They already had the medals for 2020 designed. Do you think they’ll change them to say 2021?”

Hinata pauses at this. “Nah, it’s still the 2020 Olympics, even if it’s a year late.”

“I guess,” Kageyama says. He leans forward and places his second apple juice box beside the first. Leaning back into the couch, he wraps an arm around Hinata, who is still holding onto his box. “Are you gonna finish that or?”

Hinata shakes the box, “All gone.”

Kageyama hums, glancing over at the fridge. “We really need to stop drinking so much apple juice.”

“No,” Hinata says, causing Kageyama to look at him, “Apple juice is our new volleyball until volleyball is allowed again.”

“I don’t even know what to say to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh I've never written these two before but this has been stuck in my head for a while so here we are? Kind of a crack fic maybe? Also inspired by my friends and I during our last night in Tokyo after drinking far more apple juice than should be allowed. Either way, I hope you liked it!


End file.
